


Thea After Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea deals with the fallout from the explosions in The Glades, and makes the decision to return to Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea After Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post season 1 finale drabble about Thea. I put Oliver/Thea in the tags because it kinda focuses on Oliver being there for her. Completely G rated though (sorry Queencest shippers!)

Thea didn’t leave Queen Manor for an entire week after the explosions in The Glades. Oliver let Roy stay over, so long as her door stayed open.

"How is Ms. Thea?", Raisa asked Oliver, when Thea had refused to come down for dinner for the third night in a row.

"She’ll be okay", he reassured her as he prepared a tray of food to take to Thea’s room.

She attended Tommy’s funeral with Oliver. She sat between him and Laurel. She held Laurel’s hand and kissed her cheek when they left.

"I’m sorry for your loss", Thea told her. She didn’t know what else to say.

"Thank you. I’m sorry for your loss, too." She hugged Thea tight. "He loved you."

She tried to maintain some normalcy, but the rest of the city seemed against it. She couldn’t go out without being bullied or threatened. A man threw a glass at her on the street one day while she was with a friend. That’s when Oliver decided they should go away for a while.

They went to New York City first. It was similar enough to home that she didn’t feel out of place, but too close to home in people’s reactions to her and Oliver.

They went to Europe after that. London. Paris. Madrid. Places she’d been to before with her parents. The memories didn’t comfort her.

"Where do you want to go?", Oliver asked her, holding her as she cried.

"Somewhere no one knows our names."

India was crowded. She wore a scarf over her hair and kept her head down. She spent afternoons in open markets, and evenings on the balcony of their apartment. They lived in an apartment building with dozens of other families. Kids cried in the middle of the night. Parents shouted. Cars honked their horns.

She’d never felt such peace.

"I think it’s time", she told Oliver, over the dinner she made.

"Time for what?", he asked her, knowing the answer.

"Time to go home."


End file.
